


It's Like The Sun Came Out

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, but also sad sad moments, cute geeky moments, talk about childhood, they open up to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia you can’t just not watch the Batman movies and be my friend. Ask Scott, I didn’t talk to him for like, 3 days until he gave me a synopsis of the entire trilogy.”</p>
<p>and then they talk about feelings and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like The Sun Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you want me to write something for you i'm @ papastilinski.tumblr.com

“Lydia you can’t just not watch the Batman movies and be my friend. Ask Scott, I didn’t talk to him for like, 3 days until he gave me a synopsis of the entire trilogy.” 

Stiles was outraged, Lydia seriously needed to be caught up on all things Stiles because they were friends now. Amigos. Bros. Okay maybe not bros, Scott said you don’t think of passionately kissing your bros. Yeah, Scott’s right. But they’re friends okay? And the Batman movies are art. Lydia was missing out some of the best movies of all time and Stiles would not stand for this.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, “Stiles I’m not going to watch some broody self-made superhero for eight hours.”   
She was standing her ground, and it wasn’t just the heels. He knows he could break her he just has to make a solid point.

“ARUGHUGHUGHAHGH, pleaasssssseee Lydia come onnnnnn, don’t be such a party pooper,” he whined, flailing his arms around. 

There, that should do it, he thought. 

But it wasn’t because she just gave him a dirty look, so Stiles did it back because he never lost a stare down and he’s not going to lose now. Lydia let out a frustrated noise.

“Okay Stilinski, lead the way.”

That’s how they ended up at Stiles house on the couch in his living room. Not so much cuddling as they were making use of the space or at least that’s what Lydia said. Stiles was sitting a bit slouched, and Lydia was laying down, head in his lap. 

It was kind of dark outside now so there wasn’t much light in the room, but he looked down and saw her face. She was caught up in the movie, too engrossed to see Stiles smile down at her.

This is what he always wanted, he just got this rush of okay. Like everything was going to be just fine. 

When the movie was over she turned her face and looked up at him. “I didn’t expect to like it, but it was really good. My dad really liked Batman,” but Lydia was tearing up. “He always did Bale’s voice at Breakfast, and I acted like I hated it but I know he saw me smile when I couldn’t help it.”  
Stiles wiped away a tear, “Have you not talked to him?”

He knew that Lydia’s parent got divorced but she never talked about it. He just assumed that she saw both her parents.

Lydia shook her head, “Stiles… it’s my fault they… when I started to lose it, so did their relationship. He couldn’t handle her, and he didn’t understand me. He got sick of it. He left us. He walked right out the door and never called,” she started smiling but she didn’t mean it, tears were still running down her face as she said, “the funny thing is I think he thinks that the money makes up for it. Like that’s what I want.”

Stiles reached down and hugged her, “Lydia listen to me okay? He is an idiot for leaving you. He’s an idiot because he couldn’t see everything you are. He’s going to regret it someday. And he’s going to hate himself for it and you’re too smart Lyd to blame yourself for this.”

Lydia thought she was going to suffocate Stiles she held onto him so hard, “He just gave up on me.” 

She wish she could stop crying, but it didn’t look like she would and she already soaked the shoulder of Stiles’ flannel. And it was amazing because he knew he wouldn’t care, that he doesn’t care. And maybe that’s why she was crying now when she couldn’t before, because she felt safe here.

“Lydia you deserve someone that sticks around,” he whispered.

That’s the thing, she already did have that. She had Stiles who stuck around since third grade admiring her even when she was awful to him. He didn’t expect anything from her. She didn’t have to be the girl everyone expected her to be. He already loved her.

He was so gentle, and she didn’t want to leave. She just wanted to stay vicinity and she wanted to hear anything that would take her mind of things. She let go of him, wiped her eyes and said, “Stiles, tell me your favorite story.”

“Okay but you asked for it,” he sighed, “it’s better with visuals though, follow me.”

So Lydia got up and followed him to his room, he shuffled to his book shelf and pulled out a teal photo album. He walked to his bed and laid belly down. Lydia flopped down next to him as he opened the album.

The first picture was of a beautiful young women, she was laughing in the photo. She had fair skin and brown hair and eyes and she was just beautiful. Stiles looked just like her.

“So when I was six I was obsessed with Starwars, and I asked for a Starwars birthday,” he said pointing to another picture of a little Stiles in a full Luke Skywalker costume holding a light saber, next to a little Scott who was dressed as Han Solo, right behind them was Stiles mom dressed as Princess Leia. They were all in fighting position and Lydia smiled, “We spent the whole day reenacting battle scenes and having light saber fights, and there was this awesome cake my mom made and she let me and Scott help.” He pointing to the picture of little Stiles and little Scott covered in flour and throwing it at each other.

He was smiling like the whole thing was playing in his head, but his eyes were tearing and Lydia’s heart wrenched, “She got sick a few months after my birthday, and she spent a lot of time in the hospital. She stopped sleeping at night, and she was irritable. She’d get mad at me. But sometimes there was like this glimmer of hope and she’s be my mom again. Like one time she was in a really good mood and I got in the hospital bed with her and we watched Starwars: A New Hope. That’s why it’s my favorite movie because it was like our thing.”

They were facing each other now, still lying on the bed. Lydia’s hand made its way up his face and wiped away his tears. Stiles Stilinski did not deserve to feel pain, and she couldn’t stand seeing it.

“All those outbursts weren’t her Stiles, She loved you. It’s impossible not to love you,” she hadn’t meant to say that but she knew she meant it.   
Stiles made a face, “Lydia what are you trying to say?”

“I never read up on panic attacks until after I kissed you, apparently you’re not supposed to hold your breath. You’re actually supposed to breathe. I guess I just needed an excuse.”

“You needed an excuse to kiss me?” 

Lydia looked like she was thinking until she said, “Stiles I’m going to kiss you and I’m not going to be able to come up with an excuse for this one.”

“No,” Stiles said and then Lydia was devastated and she felt so fucking stupid. So she started getting up and pulling away until he finally grabbed her and said, “I meant no Lydia because this time I want to kiss you.”

And his hand cupped her cheek, and it felt right as their lips collided. She could feel all the emotion in it, she could feel the excitement in her stomach. He was just such a good kisser.

“I’m sorry I ignored you for so long,” she said thumb rubbing against his cheek, “I just don’t get how you never gave up on me.”

“You’re worth it,” he said, “I’d never give up on you,” and she never heard words more sincere.


End file.
